jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Isla Sorna (movie canon)
Isla Sorna is an island 333 kilometers (207 miles) west of Costa Rica. , Parasailing Scene. Isla Sorna is the largest island of The Five Deaths island chain, located north east of Isla Tacaño and south of Isla Muerta. After InGen bought Isla Sorna, they code-named the island "Site B". Isla Sorna became InGen's "factory floor", where dinosaurs were cloned in the various facilities InGen built on the island. The dinosaurs were nursed in temporary paddocks until they were fit to be transported to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, 87 miles east of Isla Sorna. After Hurricane Clarissa hit the island, all personnel were evacuated from the island and the facilities were later abandoned. However, before they left, the InGen personnel unlocked the gates of the island's enclosures so that the dinosaurs could have a better chance of surviving the storm. Within a few years, the dinosaurs took over the island and established a fully functional ecosystem. However, with the introduction of numerous illegal species of dinosaurs in 1999, the island's ecosystem collapsed, and the surviving animals were shipped to Jurassic World on Isla Nublar. Location and physical geography In the first stages of the development of . John Hammond shows Ian Malcolm a screen on which the thermal signatures of the dinosaurs is seen, but the island as a whole is also seen. Based on this and other maps the crew of Jurassic Park Legacy made a more detailed map that shows all locations. The location of Isla Sorna is also revealed. At the start of The Lost World it is shown that Isla Sorna is located 87 miles (140 kilometers) southwest of Isla Nublar. At the start of it says that it is located 207 miles (333 kilometers) west of Costa Rica. Before the expedition leaves, when Kelly Curtis is inspecting the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab, a map of the island which includes part of Costa Rica, as well as latitude and longitude markings, is shown. From this map, the location of the island is as follows: * : 8 degrees 25 minutes North * : 87 degrees 40 minutes West Furthermore, when Nick Van Owen calls from the Worker Village, he gives the following : * : 9 degrees 58 minutes North * : 85 degrees... The geography, like Isla Nublar, was originally igneous. Part of a hotspot archipelago in the Pacific, Las Cinco Muertes, Isla Sorna has a geographical plain of sharp volcanic cliffs, which over time, has been overlain with both classic and coniferous jungle. This volcanic history was actually tapped into by InGen, who used geothermal energy as a renewable power source to run the Worker Village. Incredibly mountainous, this geological construct has allowed for an interesting division between the predators and herbivores of the island. The larger and more fearsome carnivores such as the Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor tend to stay mostly towards the island interior, while the herbivores such as Parasaurolophus and Mamenchisaurus stay on the rim of the island along with very small carnivores such as Compsognathus. Interestingly, the structure of the island allows for a very curious arrangement. The island has multiple channels and canyons that cut into the island interior all the way from the coast. This allows for the statements said by John Hammond in 1997 and the often misinterpreted statement about the arrangement said by Eric Kirby in 2001 to both be true. Essentially, a large enough portion of the island interior also has a large number of water inlets cutting into it. Although the island is in a tropical region, at night, Isla Sorna has been shown to be cold enough for one to see their own breath. History gate]] Before InGen Before InGen populated this island with dinosaurs, Isla Sorna was just trees, plant life and living animals. InGen During InGen's operations on the Island, there were four areas that were constructed. The Embryonics, Administration, and Laboratories Compound was the main factory that produced the dinosaurs on a massive scale. After the production of a mutant variety of Pteranodon, a large Aviary was constructed where the genetic mutated Pterosaurs could be studied and quarantined. There was also an airstrip that was built close to the Embryonics, Administration, and Laboratories compound. A bit farther from here, on the other side of the ravine that also hosted the Aviary, was the Worker Village. This was a small compound that was used as the barracks for the Employees who worked at Isla Sorna as well as possessing a radio that could reach the mainland. InGen continued their operations on Isla Sorna up until 1993, sometime after the Incident on Isla Nublar, when a hurricane struck Isla Sorna and forced the evacuation of the island. After InGen After the evacuation of Isla Sorna, the dinosaurs were freed and left to take care of themselves. In 1997, a British family on a yacht cruise stumbles on the Island and the family's little girl is attacked by several Compsognathus. Peter Ludlow, John Hammond's nephew, uses the incident to take over InGen and become the new CEO of the company. Knowing that Ludlow is planning an expedition to Isla Sorna to capture the dinosaurs to be displayed in Jurassic Park: San Diego, Hammond sends his own team to Isla Sorna to document the dinosaurs in order to gain public support for the isolation of Isla Sorna as a natural preserve. As Ian Malcolm points out, the dinosaurs should have succumbed to the Lysine Contingency and died after about 6 or 7 days, but Hammond reveals that the animals are actually thriving on the island. He also explains that carnivores tend to group towards the middle of the island while herbivores stay mostly on the outer rim. However, once on the island, the clashing of Ludlow's and Hammond's teams causes chaos to break loose. The survivors on both teams have to combine forces and hike to the Worker's Village in order to send a distress call. After a few days of hiking, the teams encounter a pair of parent Tyrannosaurs, and then a pack of Velociraptors outside a field of long grass. Their numbers now heavily diminished, the rescue call is made and the teams are airlifted out. However, Ludlow is able to salvage his operation by capturing a male'' T. rex''. Unfortunately the Tyrannosaur Buck breaks loose and rampages through San Diego, the animal is eventually recaptured and returned to Isla Sorna, along with the Infant T. rex. After this incident, Isla Sorna is declared a restricted zone by both the US and Costa Rican governments and deliberation begins by both on what should be done with the island. In 1999, a small team of scientists from InGen illegally landed on Isla Sorna against the 1997 Gene Guard Act and began the process of cloning new species of dinosaurs not created before and therefore were not on “InGen’s list”. They were grown and experimented on over a period of nine months covertly in order to avoid any carnivorous dinosaur’s. The new species included Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Corythosaurus, and Spinosaurus; all of which were abandoned on the Island when the scientists left. Four years later, in 2001, a 12-year-old boy and his mother's boyfriend, Eric Kirby and Ben Hildebrand respectively, went parasailing near Isla Sorna in hopes to see dinosaurs. Unfortunately, something attacks their boat, leaving Ben and Eric stranded on the island. After pleading to multiple agencies for help in getting their son back, a divorced couple Paul and Amanda Kirby travel to the island with Alan Grant and a trio of mercenaries in order to retrieve Eric. After a Spinosaurus destroys their plane and takes out two of the mercenaries, the group is left stranded on the island. After finding Ben's rotted corpse, the group treks on but gets separated after a Velociraptor encounter. Eventually finding Eric and regrouping, the Kirbys and Alan Grant are able to send a call to Ellie Degler, whose husband works for the US State Department. She is then able to send the US Marines and Navy to the island and rescue the Kirbys and Alan Grant. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Isla Sorna was confirmed to have no more dinosaurs left. The remaining dinosaurs were taken to Isla Nublar to be housed for Jurassic World after a large drop in dinosaur populations due to the illegal species on the island. Ecology takes place in the southern part of the island. It was filmed in and , (northern California).The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book) Showing a temperate Redwood forest. was filmed on the tropical island Molokai (Hawaii). The northern region appeared to be much more tropical than the south, possibly due to mountains keeping as much moisture from reaching the south. Isla Grande is home to a wide variety of fauna recreated by InGen. While dinosaurs are the most commonly seen fauna, mammals and reptiles, along with birds and amphibians also live around the island. The seas that surround the island serve as the prominent habitat for numerous water based fauna including fish, marine mammals and even sharks. In regards to the carnivores, Tyrannosaurus dominates at the top of the food chain as the main apex predator of the island, while predators such as Velociraptors , Compsognathus and Dilophosaurus many others each occupy their own niches. On the other hand, giant herbivores like sauropods have the advantage of feeding on trees, all the while leaving the grass and low growing vegetation to herbivores who restrict themselves to feeding at that level, thus displaying herbivore niche partitioning. Flocks of pterosaurs can also be found flying throughout the skies. Migrations are known to occur on Sorna from time to time, usually in dry seasons and droughts when food and water become less abundant for the herbivores. On other occasions such as breeding season, herds of herbivorous dinosaurs travel long distances to reach their traditional nesting grounds. Flora * Redwoods * Lima Beans * Soy Beans * Rubber trees * Elephant Grass * Giant Chain Ferns Indigenous fauna *Pueblan Milk snake , Waterfall Scene *Bonitos *Strawberry poison-dart frogs (heard, but not seen) *Unknown white birds (possibly a species of Gull) *Flies Dinosaurs All of the dinosaurs on InGen's List were cloned on Isla Sorna. Dinosaurs that exist on the island include: 1997 *''Baryonyx'' (5) *''Brachiosaurus'' (10) *''Carnotaurus'' (2) *''Compsognathus'' (43) *''Dilophosaurus'' (12) *''Edmontosaurus'' (4) *''Gallimimus'' (20) *''Geosternbergia ? *Herrerasaurus ? *Mamenchisaurus'' (4) *''Microceratus'' (22) *''Pachycephalosaurus'' (9) *''Parasaurolophus'' (13) *''Pteranodon'' (10) *''Stegosaurus'' (11) *''Triceratops'' (10) *''Tyrannosaurus'' (6) *''Velociraptor'' (18) It is known that Herrerasaurus was created by InGen on Isla Nublar, but is not known if any remained on Isla Sorna or not. Geosternbergia is seen in The Lost World to be on Isla Sorna but the exact numbers or even the species have not been revealed by the DPG. 2001 When Masrani Global Corporation bought InGen, at least four illegal species were cloned, which were the Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Corythosaurus and Spinosaurus. Gallery File:Jp3SornaMap.png|Claimed prop map of Isla Sorna. IslaSornaJPIII.jpg|Kirby Plane approach in Jurassic Park III JPTLWIslaSornaCathyShore.jpg|The shore from the opening of The Lost World: Jurassic Park JP3IslaSornaBoat.png|The Dino-Soar boat heading towards Isla Sorna in'' Jurassic Park III'' 418.png redwater.png lwfoiliage.png vlcsnap-2011-08-20-16h09m45s32.png vlcsnap-2011-08-20-16h10m16s80.png Isla-Sorna-Map.jpg 3jp2004.jpg 3jp2005 (1).jpg Isla Sorna Map Coordinates.jpg sornasat.jpg kodakmap.jpg Tumblr mcmyq165i41qhsdu1o1 1280.jpg List of locations *Isla Sorna Airport *Isla Sorna Aviary *Worker Village *InGen Compound *Geothermal Power Plant *Isla Sorna Lagoon *The Long Grass *Game Trail *Tyrannosaurus rex nest See also *Isla Sorna (Novel canon) *Isla Sorna (Trespasser canon) *Isla Sorna (Jurassic Park Adventures canon) Sources * Category:The Five Deaths Category:Islands